A Different Plan
by Lozzle
Summary: A story about life changing decisions and actions. A pregnancy and what to do. Not sure if this is around, read on it is not who you may think!


**A/N: Okay, so I am continuing with my other story, just had some inspiration for this one also after reading some stuff. I have not written anything like this before, may deal with some delicate issues later on, hope I can do so with the utmost delicacy myself. Hope you enjoy. **

She looked down at the pregnancy test, hoping against hope that this one would be wrong, third time's the charm right? After a deep breath, she looked down. 'Shit' she thought. It was pink, she was pregnant. Rushing out of the bathroom, taking care to remove even the smallest shred of evidence of the three tests, the wrappers the boxes and the tests, she put them back in the brown bag the store clerk had given her when she bought the tests. She ran into her room and put the brown bag somewhere only she would know about, she wanted this to be her thing, at least for now. Until the reality hits and the problem had to be dealt with. This was the one thing her mom did not want for her, well there were a few things but pregnant at seventeen? Well, she supposed that she surpassed Lorelai, even if it was only by a year. Wearily she got up from her bed, and put some music on, letting it wash over her. Music always helped, in any situation perhaps something very depressing, or perhaps something uplifting? She wasn't sure, this would be the kind of thing her best friend would normally help her with, it may be the smallest of things but it was what their friendship was based on. Choosing something randomly, she put in on and leant against a cushion and just listened. She thought of her best friend, how on earth could she tell her? What kind of a reaction would she get, she thought of two different scenarios, one in which she was happy for her, they would hug, at least at first, and though there was a lot of happiness they would eventually talk about it in all seriousness, and devise some kind of a strategy, whatever path she would or would not take. The supportive happy best friend, that was the first thing that went through her head, and then she began to think more realistically, she would not be happy, at least not at first. Would she be angry, or just disappointed, she didn't want to think about either, but of course the thoughts wouldn't leave her brain. The huge argument that would ensue, followed eventually yet again by that serious talk. Either way, there was going to be some kind of serious talk, but she knew that regardless of how her best friend took the news, she would be there for her, supportive and behind her all the way, whatever decision she took. That of course was the other thing, was it really just her decision? No of course it wasn't, well she hoped it wouldn't be, she would have to tell the father, she just hoped his reaction would not be to take off, she couldn't even contemplate it. Yet another child with an absent father in this world. The Joy, though of course that was definitely a viable outcome, very possible that he would scarper. Then it would be her decision, but if he didn't, then, well that would she supposed, be the only sliver of silver lining in this situation, having him around would help her immensely, then at least she wouldn't be alone. For as much as her friend would be there for her, however long it took her to come around, she still didn't have to deal with this. Who to tell first, they both had an equal right to know, and they sure as hell both had to know but in different ways. Her friend would always be there regardless, but she was not part of it, whereas the father, well he may not be there but he had a responsibility, whether he would live up to it was neither here nor there. They both needed to know. She could not tell them, not yet, she needed to live at least some semblance of normal life before her entire world came crashing down around her, she knew that she would not sleep tonight, knowing the impending doom that would surely follow. They were the two main people that needed to know, but there was just that one other person, that was the reaction she dreaded the most; that is if she had to tell her, well again it depends on what exactly she was going to do about it. For some strange reason, she wanted to laugh, at how ridiculous the situation was, how ironic it was. Leaning against the cushion again, she decided she needed sleep, turning off the stereo and succumbing to what was going to be the worst night sleep she ever had; well since the night before anyway, at least now she had the answer that yes, she was pregnant. She was pregnant, the mere thought of it made her feel sick. 'Tomorrow' she thought to herself, 'tomorrow I 

will tell them both. Tomorrow will be the worst day of her life. Tomorrow Armageddon will begin. She laid her head on the pillow and just cried silent tears.

Waking up for the umpteenth time, she looked at the clock, now was a reasonable time to get up. She could not count how many times she looked at the clock in the night, it took what felt like hours to actually get to sleep and then she was sure she awoke every hour or thereabouts anyway. It was 7:00 am, and it was a Saturday, not many people will be up at this time, neither of the people she needed to tell, but she could not lie there any more, she had to do something. Getting up, she went to the shower, running the water she stepped in; it was hot just as she liked it, feeling the water cascade over her body, she wished that it could wash away the events of the previous week, and she thought back to that fateful night in which it happened.

_"I love you." She looked into his eyes, and knew it was true, she saw his beautiful smile, and smiled back, whispering in his ear_

_"I love you too." He kissed her, and she kissed back, it was a slow sensual kiss, she soon felt his tongue begging for entry, and she gladly gave it to him, they were in his room it was the first time she had seen it, and she liked it. Feeling him guide her body gently into a lying position, a thought went through her head, did she want this, the answer was yes, but she had promised to tell...then she felt his hand gently running through her hair, and she lost all thoughts of that, all she wanted was him. She began to run her hands underneath his shirt, he pulled back, unsure of her intentions; they both looked into each other's eyes, searching for an answer. Unspoken, they knew that this was the moment; he smiled and leaned in again for another kiss, this time his hand unbuttoning her shirt. He felt the softness of her breast through her bra, as she removed his t-shirt, as it dropped to the floor her too was removing her clothing. Their movements became more frantic, wanting to get one another undressed, kissing each other passionately. He kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts and he continued, trailing kisses, only stopping when he reached her thighs. He pulled back and let his hand stay there momentarily, before proceeding to remove her underwear, and lying on her, her legs wrapped around his. All their clothes were strewn across the floor, including his boxers, and her panties; he began to rub against her, his hardness finding her centre, he began to penetrate, slowly as he knew this was her first time, stopping when she felt her involuntarily buck. Pulling himself up on his arms, once again he looked into her eyes, and it was she who pulled him towards her, and who pulled him in. Their love making was slow and sensual, this was more than just sex this really was making love. Her entire body was in a state of ecstasy, she had never before done this, and it felt fantastic, like she was going to explode, her orgasm was close, and they both knew it, her hands seemed to have a mind of her own as she was gripping on to him, willing him to never let go, and that she too wanted to be this close to him forever. Being this close to someone was the most amazing feeling ever, and this being her someone; she was the happiest person ever. They both seemed to reach their point simultaneously; their bodies really were in tune with one another, this was right, she knew it, and she knew that he knew it. Finishing, he once again kissed her, and pulled out, laying next to her, she snuggled into his arms, nothing could ruin this perfect moment. Her hand in his, her head against his chest, she looked at his bedside table. It was then that she saw the condom, still in its wrapper completely untouched._

Coming out of her reverie, she noticed that the water was becoming cooler she had spent so long in the shower that the hot water was running out. Turning the water off, she grabbed a towel and dried off, before getting dressed. She padded silently across to her bedroom to grab a pair of shoes, glancing at the clock it was still quite early, but she could not stay here, she needed to get out get some fresh air. Leaving the house, she just walked, with no destination in mind just walked. Her legs carried her towards Luke's. Looking in the window she saw Jess serving some customers, and smiled to herself, ah normal people going about their normal day. What if she just stopped in, even if it was to grab a cup of coffee; she thought of eating something but the thought of eating something made her feel queasy. Though that could have just been the feeling of dread that was coursing through her entire body, however coffee seemed to have this calming effect, though perhaps tea would be better, then she reasoned that if she ordered that people would become suspicious. Grab a coffee to go before going to shatter the world of those closest to her. Coming out of Luke's clutching her hot coffee, she again wandered along finding herself at the gazebo, well this was a good a place as any to sit and think. So she did, sitting on the seat sipping her coffee she just watched the world go by, watching the people who didn't have what felt like the entire world on her shoulders.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally finished her coffee and took a deep breath. Her friend that's who she would tell first. Yes the father had a right to know, and he would know but she needed some advice from someone not directly involved at this moment in time. The only question was where she would be by now at this time in the morning, most likely still at home as it was still before ten am on a Saturday. Her entire body trembling with fear, she could already feel the tears pricking at her eyes, swallowing hard and forcing herself to hold them back, at least for the moment, she walked purposefully towards the house. The closer she got, the slower her pace seemed to become but she willed herself to keep going knowing that it had to be done, she had to tell her; she had to tell somebody before she exploded. She noticed that the door was open, so she walked straight in, and towards the kitchen, she found that it was not as empty as she had hoped.

"Hey kiddo" Lorelai said cheerfully.

"Oh hey sweets" was the greeting of Sookie. Again she swallowed hard, and looked into the deep blue eyes of her best friend.

"I need to talk to you, now." She said, slowly and carefully. All she got was an askew glance, and an indication towards the living room with the nod of the head. Walking there in silence, she sat on the couch, closed her eyes and looked her best friend in the eye. She just had to come out with it, there was no beating around the bush; she just had to be honest.

"I'm pregnant."

"I am sorry, I don't think I heard you right, could you please repeat that?!"

"I am pregnant." She looked into the eyes of her best friend, trying to figure out what they were saying, was it anger or disappointment? Then she realised it was neither, it was sadness. Sadness for her, that was when she could not hold the tears back any longer, they began to roll down her face and once started they just couldn't stop. She fell into the arms of her best friend, sobbing and hugging her, holding on to her like a life raft, it was as though these smallest of actions was keeping 

her afloat. How long she was there she did not know, but what she did know was that she felt better, if only slightly for telling someone. It may well have been the hardest thing she had ever done in her life, but it was out now, finally she was not alone in this. When she had stopped crying, she apologised for breaking down like she had, and started to collect herself again. She also proposed that perhaps she get a glass of water, it might help; and then they could have that serious talk that she had thought about earlier. Waiting for the water, she sat back against the cushions on the sofa and tried to calm herself down, in preparation for the first extremely gruelling conversation of the day.

**Please let me know what you think, can you guess the character at this point just out of interest, I wanted to add a sense of intrigue, you do find out next chapter if you don't know already.**


End file.
